deemofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kht48/Sinning Deemo 2.3
I do not know why but I just decided to do this because of boredom. 2.3 is a very good update, and one of my personal favorites, but I cannot help to point these out. #That loading screen could use more animations. #Chapter L is put into Deemo. #L4 is the, annoyingly, unreasonable outlier of every single song in Chapter L's duology. #Nice go copying all of the number patterns Cytus had for their charts or as Christian Maracle (shout out to him) would call that, "Coppyright Infringement". #L9 is not short enough. It makes it look like L10 is an alternate ending, which it ISN'T. It's fine when L10 is put at full length, because it is the story ender, but L9? No. No, no, no. # Why is Deemo on the L6 cover when Alice is CLEARLY playing Meteo? #Lifill is made a 7 on Hard. There are ways that this song can easily get a hard chart, like the rest of the songs in this chapter, because this is the L4 of that chapter. #Toys Etude has doesn't fit with the others at all in this chapter. Anticipation and Toys Etude would've been better if they were on their counterpart chapter respectively. #Oh god, does Sprout have another Mandora reference?! #ALL OF SAKYUZO'S NEW SONGS are now even harder than Run Lads Run and Oceanus, and I could never get past an 80% on both of the latter. #10s and 9s. Nothing but 10s and 9s on Hard in sakyuzo's chapter. #Why is nightfall a 9?! That song literally has the least amount of notes out of every single song in that chapter update, and seeing the chart, that looks absolutely doable within at least 5 tries. #Yayoue is a great level 10 song...wait... IT'S ONLY 689 NOTES?!! #The second note break in Rf97K sounds like I'm in a circus madhouse. Not that I hate it, but no notes during that part made me feel very, VERY UNCOMFORTABLE. Well, that is what I got out of that! But hey, I love this update, so why not list every single good thing about it! #DEEMO IS PLAYABLE AGAIN! #The new loading screen is absolutely adorable!! Aww, little Alice is so cute sleeping like that!! *w* #The new music (excluding Chapter L, since I already heard it) is absolutely amazing and well done. #The charts are really good and playable, even the 10s actually look appealing. #L10's full song is displayed while the others are shorter. I like that move because the ending gets its time to live out. #The RAC Collections are really good! Especially the second collection, kudos to that artist, the cover arts are so cute! #I love these kinds of collections because they bring in new artists that I've never heard of before and it gives me a sample of what their style is like, which is very good. #The new songs in Shattered Memories are the best, even better than what we were first given, definitely better. My favorite is nightfall. #SNOWEGG! Their art in Deemo is the best!! Especially in sakyuzo's chapter! #I was originally going to count sakyuzo's chapter as a sin, but now when I think of it, this chapter was outstanding and beautiful. I love it now. #MagiCatz. MagiCatz is the best song in that entire update, it is one heck of a genre bender when it comes to game music. #A nice amount of harder songs were added here. I do not know why I like that, but hey, at least I can relate to other veterans who are having trouble with some of the songs here. #This huge addition felt like a 3.0 update more than a regular update, which tells me that if 3.0 happens it's going to be huge. Category:Blog posts